An Honest Mistake
by Faeyte McDowell
Summary: When Pyrrah attempts to send Jaune away from her upcoming fight with Cinder, she makes an honest mistake. Character Death. (Not Beta'd)


**RWBY**

**An Honest Mistake**

Pyrrah looked toward the tower. Ozpin had failed to stop her, to stop Cinder. It now fell to her. Not just because she was a maiden, not just because that part of Amber cried for revenge, but because it was something only she could do.

She turned to her fearless leader, who at the moment wasn't so fearless. "Go! Get to Vale, and call for help!"

Juane tore his eyes from the tower before them, to gawk at Pyrrah. "Huh? What're you gonna do?"

As the girl turned maiden slowly glanced back to the top of the tower where the head master once watched from her face set into grim determination.

Jaune followed her glance, and realization struck him. "No…"

"No, Pyrrah you can't! You saw how powerful she is!" He demanded.

"Pyrrah I won't let you do-" His worries, fears, anger were replaced with a simple line of thought. _'Her lips are soft.'_

Her kiss had taken him by surprise but was not as unwelcomed as she feared. He was hardly the most perceptive of her feelings for him. Another time, another life perhaps.

As Jaune melted into her touch he let his guard, if he had one, drop. As she broke the kiss, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jaune felt his breastplate shift as she pressed against him, the dull hum signaling the use of her powers as she violently thrust him away from her. "Hey! W-wait! Stop! Stop!" Pyrrah didn't falter as she thrust her arms out slamming her into her locker. The door banging close trapping him inside.

Pyrrah walked to the locker slowly, tears glimmering in her emerald eyes. He knew he'd never forget that look. She started planting coordinates to send the locker away.

"Pyrrah, please don't do this!" He yelled as he banged on the door. He disrupted concentration for a moment, before she assured herself that she placed the coordinates to a safer part of vale.

Backing away slowly, the she watched the locker carry Jaune away to safety. At least he would be away from this fight. At least he would be safe.

-0-0-0-

Pyrrah staggered to her knees. Everything she threw at Cinder, was rebuffed with seemingly no effort on her part. Aura was an amazing thing, but it couldn't stop everything. The searing pain in her shin would attest to that.

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours." Cinder circled her downed opponent taunting her as she sauntered.

A surprisingly soft hand tilted Pyrrah's face upward letting her lock eyes with her opponent. "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Tearing her chin from Cinder's touch; she glared at the young woman. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes" Cinder's voice was determined as she answered and move to stand before the kneeling Huntress.

Summoning her bow, she drew its string and aimed at Pyrrah's heart.

Slightly behind the bow-wielding woman Ruby landed in a crouch.

As Cinder made to fire, an explosion of tremendous magnitude rocked the tower, causing her shot to sweep wide. Pyrrah cried out loudly as the arrow effortlessly pierced her shoulder and crumpled to the floor. Her crown falling from her brow, and rolling to a stop in front of Ruby. Behind them, far off at the edge of the city, a large mushroom cloud of every colour glistened in the night sky.

Cinder shielded her eyes from the bright light, obscuring her vision from both the girls. One she hadn't then realized was there.

Having her line of sight blocked Ruby feared the worst. The anguish at seeing brought forth a response from the young Huntress in training.

"Pyrrah!" What followed was anyone's guess.

-0-0-0-

Pyrrah dreamt of a bright light. Not a single colour. A beautiful array of a rainbow. Each of the colours blending together as they slowly drifted down like flakes of snow. It was heartwarming, beautiful, and loving, and over all too soon.

She awoke in bed that was not located in her comfortable dorm room. The quiet beeping of a machine, the faint smell of a sterilize room. She opened her tired eyes slowly; her vision was blurry. Blinking brought no clarity and for a moment she feared the loss of her vision. Then she sniffled, and it made more sense. She had been crying in her sleep. Reaching to her face she wipes the stubborn tears from her eyes.

"Renny! She's awake! Go get the Doctor, go get the nurses, go get pancakes!" The shrill voice of Nora cut through the remaining fog. She glanced to her side to see Nora close to her face, almost uncomfortably close. Okay defiantly uncomfortably close. She could count the freckles if she tried.

"The Doctor is behind you Nora. Now please stand aside so she can look her over." Ren's exasperation was a welcome distraction as he gently albeit firmly pulled Nora away.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Nikos. We weren't sure if you would pull through at first." The female Doctor offered a kind smile, before shifting to look at a clipboard.

She looked to be some form of Faunus, a fox perhaps? It was best not to assume but she was curious.

"Your wounds are healing well, remarkably well it seems. Though we detected some fluctuations in your aura; we'd like to keep you here for a little while longer." The Doctor didn't seem know about her absorbing the maiden's powers. It was probably best not to mention it.

Pyrrah struggled to sit up, nearly failing as she shifted her weight onto her right arm. With a gasp she fell back to the bed; only to be caught by both Ren and Nora. Concern marred their features as they gently set her down.

"Easy now Miss Nikos. You are not quite recovered yet. It will be best not to put too much strain on your wounds until you are completely healed." The Doctor gestured to her bandaged shoulder knowingly. Her shoulder that was covered by bandages, only bandages…unlike the rest of her. A furtive glance to her side showed Ren doing his best too look away to protect her modesty. Nora however seemed unabashedly comparing what she saw to herself. With a squeak she pulled the flimsy hospital blanket to her chin.

"Where is here?" Pyrrah ventured attempting to distract herself from the embarrassment.

"The Beacon infirmary of course." The Doctor responded as she began to adjust a machine at the side of her bed. "We're going to give you something to help you sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Pyrrah glanced around noting several beds that were filled with other injured students. Suddenly a face came to the for front of her mine.

Looking around she failed to find him, team RWBY was also mysteriously absent. Right, why would he be there. He probably hated her for what she did.

Her thoughts slowed as her head swam, as the medicine began to take hold.

-0-0-0-

As the next two days passed Pyrrah was hardly ever lucid. She caught glimpses of Nora, of Ren, of Ruby, even Miss Goodwitch. However, it seemed Jaune never came to visit her.

-0-0-0-

On the third day she woke feeling fully charged and well rested. Sitting up in her bed was as easy as ever, after affirming she was properly dressed this time. She carefully applied pressure to her shoulder and found the wound barely bothered her. It would interfere with her sword work; but for now, it wasn't an issue.

The Doctor, Doctor Mitsune as she would learn gave her a run down on what to expect in the coming days followed by several warnings to come back if she noticed anything off.

"Also, Headmistress Goodwitch has asked me to tell you she would like to see you and your team as soon as you are able." The Doctor finished with a wave, before leaving Pyrrah to get dressed.

The privacy was a welcome relief as she shed her hospital gown. On the small portable next to her bed was a pair of jeans, and a 'Pumpkin Petes' hoodie. She let out a chuckle as she removed a note with crudely drawn smiley face on it. Nora's she would guess.

Donning her clothes, she left the infirmary to see her team waiting for her. Well most of it.

Jaune was still avoiding her it would seem.

"Pyrrah! So good to see you alive! Awake, I mean, not that it's not always good to see you but now it's better to see you cause you almost weren't! Awake! And alive I guess, but I knew you'd be fine! Didn't I Renny? Pyrrah would be fine!" the excitable girl was out doing herself with sentence length.

"Nora, breathe." Ren ignored Nora's deep breath and mock salute as he turned his attention to the other girl. "I'm glad you're okay."

Pyrrah smiled shyly, before deciding to confront the grimm in the room. "Jaune is avoiding me, isn't he?"

At the mention of their leader, Nora seemed to wilt. Ren's eyes were downcast. "No. Jaune hasn't reported back in yet." His somber tone didn't sit right with Pyrrah.

"What? It's been days?" Pyrrah was getting distraught, something Doctor Mitsune had warned her against.

"A lot of students haven't checked in!" Nora cut in. "Some were evacuated to Vale, some were even invited to Atlas. Finding people has been luck at best. He may just be out of touch for a bit. But our fearless leader will be back around to lead us into more trouble soon enough!"

Ren nodded firmly, doubt was not an option. Juane would be found, safe and sound.

"Doctor Kitsune said Miss Goodwitch wanted to see us?"

"Headmistress Goodwitch!" Nora corrected jovially, attempting to bring the levity back. Unfortunately reminding the three of the untimely passing of the previous Headmaster.

"Let's go see what she wants. Maybe she knows something about Jaune."

-0-0-0-

The walk through the campus from the Infirmary to the Temporary Headmistress office in the Library was eye opening. Several students milled about, cleaning up and just trying to keep busy. Pyrrah noticed more than one was wearing cast legs for some, and arms for others. Some unfortunate upperclassman both. Though he smiled, and made whipping motions at the other students as they worked. The invasion had taken much from them, but not their spirit.

As they rounded the final corner to the Library Pyrrah saw not everyone was so lucky. Team RWBY ambled towards the door, for the most part looking defeated. Weiss looked positively livid, and trying her best not to lash out at anyone. Blake looked as though she wanted to be anywhere but there, the furtive glances towards Yang were hardly as secretive as she thought.

Yang had…"Oh no." Pyrrah gasped as their sister team drew closer. As they did, she noticed something distinctly missing from Yang. Her left sleeve had been folded up and pinned; leaving no room for her arm to fit, had it still been there.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Yang snipped, she was trying to be clever, trying to be funny, but her irritation was barely concealed. Pyrrah glanced from Yang to Ruby. Ruby looked like a nervous wreck, attempting to keep her sinking team afloat.

"Yang, she didn't mean anything by-" Yang cut off her sister as she drew Pyrrah's attention back. "Yea yea, sorry P-Money just, not feeling my 'Yang' game." Her puns had gotten worse.

"What- what happened Yang?" at Pyrrah's question she notice Blake bristle and shrink back, only to be stopped by Yang's good arm.

"I got cocky in a fight, some asshole cut off my arm. It's whatever." Blake seemed to take the comment as if it was directed at her; prompting Yang to push her lightly. "It was no one's fault but the asshole, and that's that."

Blake nodded along clearly not believing her words but not wanting to argue. There was more to this, but Pyrrah knew not to pry.

"Have any of you heard from Jaune yet?" Pyrrah asked, causing the other group to glance around for him.

"We haven't heard anything, we thought you might. Has he not checked in yet?" Ruby asked, worry evident on her face.

"Nothing yet, he's probably just…out of contact. I'm sure he'll be okay. He's tougher than he looks." Weiss scoffed, though a small smile on her lips. "He's probably just off trying to get some extra sleep. Leaving us to clean up Beacon." The group had a laugh.

It turned out both Team RWBY and team JNPR had been summoned to see Miss Goodwitch.

-0-0-0-

At the end of a corridor, on the second floor of the Library there was a single door. 'Coffee Storage' had been crossed out with a large painted 'X', and Head Mistress Office had been added in some form of spray paint. It was a little comical.

Opening the door saw a make shift office, with more than enough for the two teams. Pyrrah notice Mis-Head Mistress Goodwitch sitting behind her desk. Crocea Mors lay atop the desk, next to a damaged scroll. In front of her was several chairs and armchairs and-

Could it be? A mop of Golden sat atop a head facing Goodwitch. Pyrrah rush forward and called out to him "Jaune!"

Jaune rose slowly from an armchair, he seemed taller, his back broader. As he turned to face the assembled teams. Pyrrah noticed Jaune seemed to have aged several years. And grew a beard, and his eyes were a different shade of blue. Eyes that seemed to shimmer as he looked at her. This…was not Jaune. Though the similarities were striking, at best he was someone Jaune could be, one day.

"No, I'm sorry sir. I thought you were-"

"My son." Pyrrah was not the only one who gasped in shock. Juane's father was an imposing man easily over six foot, yet taller than Jaune. He looked every bit the Huntsman Jaune rarely talked about.

"You're…?" Ruby prodded.

"Nicolas Arc." A man of few words it would seem. Though to the more experience in the group, a man fighting to not say more. He was probably not pleased to find out Jaune had enrolled in Beacon. Pyrrah was sure he had never contacted his family once he arrived at Beacon. A sharp stab of dread rushed through her. Was he here to take Jaune home? Had he already? Was Jaune locked away at home like some sort of Fairy tale princess?

Ruby started before being Head Mistress cut in.

"Perhaps you had best come in, and listen to what we have to tell you." Following her 'request' the teams entered and sat in the offered chairs.

"Have you found Jaune? We haven't heard from him since the battle." Ren although soft spoke was quick to get to the point.

The Head Mistress looked to the elder Arc. At his nod, she spoke slowly. "We have news. I think it would be best, if you heard it from Jaune himself."

Confused the teams looked around to see if he was hiding in a corner, as Goodwitch fiddled with the scroll before her. After a moment it sprung to live. The screen itself was badly damaged, it was a miracle the thing even worked. Scrolls were made to be tough, but this one looked as if it had been put through the ringer.

At first, there was only the sound of someone trying to steady their breathing. When his voice came, it was a low whisper. "Okay Jaune, you can do this. You can do this."

"To who ever finds this. I have a favor or two or ask-" A loud screech of a Nevermore as it flew past the recording made him pause.

After a shuddering breath Jaune collected himself. "My name is Jaune Arc. And I guess this is my last will and testimony, tesimet? Testi-" The sounds of several grimm could be heard in the background as he tried desperately to control his fear.

"Whatever, just. If you find this please, do what I ask. Get this scroll to Glynda Goodwitch, or to someone at Beacon; they'll know what to do. Glynda, I'm in the Emerald Forest. My locker landed just outside the city limits, but I can see the breach from here." They heard him shift as if to confirm his statement.

"I'm not-gods Jaune pull it together." A deep breath "I'm not going to make it out of here. Grimm are, they're everywhere. And I'm plenty scared. I-I'm in a locker, Pyrrahs. I-I have a plan. But first, I need you to do something for me. Please call my family, my father Nickolas Arc in Ansel. If you find my-my father's sword; please return it to him." They could hear a pack of Beowolfs howl, closer to a single Huntsman in training than would be safe.

"Tell him, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left, that I was a disappointment. I just, wanted to make him proud. I'm sorry I was such a failure. I'm sorry for not being the son he deserved." As Jaune took a deep breath to steady himself, to try to control his fear; his father sat ramrod straight refusing to show emotion as he listened to what may very well be his son's last words.

"If this scroll is found, could you get Team RWBY and my team and play this for me? I guess I shouldn't wait for an answer on that. I'll just, ya'know assume you did."

"Ruby. You were my first friend at Beacon. You showed me how to be a better leader. How to be a better Huntsman. You're so strong, I know you'll will be a great Huntress. And Crater Face? One leader to another, look after my team for me?" They heard rustling of clothes, and suppressed sniffles. Ruby snorted as she fought her tears that fell. That stupid nickname.

"Blake" she flinched at her name. "I wish I got to know you better. We weren't close, but you were my friend. Cat ears and all. Our past, doesn't define us. We're better than that, and you're better than them! And ya'know that Sun guy, doesn't seem so bad." His voice cracked, and he quickly held his breath. Loud, slow growls seemed to drift by, only a hand full of meters away. Blake's ears wilted as she tried to disappear into the couch.

Once it seemed the grimm moved on he began again.

"Yang" he chuckled lightly. "I wish I knew you less. I now hereby give you permission to call me Vomit-boy. One day that attitude of yours is going to get you knocked down." Yang glanced to her arm. Jaune had no idea how prophetic his words would turn out to be.

"Good thing for you, you'll stand back up and tear them apart. Because that's who you are. You won't back down, and you won't let being knocked down stop you. I know you won't. And for the record, yea you're beautiful. I only wish I was half as strong as you are. Even though you're only half as good looking as me." He laughed quietly, but no one else did. Yang rubbed the stub of her missing arm. How did he have so much faith in her, when she herself didn't?

Weiss was already frayed, she knew it was her turn to hear the idiots last words for her. She sat regally, as if a princess. The issues of her Father trying to force her back to Atlas, Winter making it worse, Blake and Yang's issues over her injury, Ruby being an emotional wreck and now this-this IDIOT goes and gets himself killed. She would Not cry! She was Weiss Shnee! She wouldn't break down, not now, not-

"Hey Snow Angel." Weiss didn't know when the tears started to fall, but she would not acknowledge them. "Guess you can't yell at me for that one. I guess I should apologize, for the guitar thing, and stuff. You, really are something special. I know I just called Yang Beautiful, but don't tell her you're prettier."

Yang bit back a snort much the same Ruby. How dare he try to make them laugh at a time like this.

"I liked you. I mean I really did. Not because of your family, or your money, or your looks; even though they helped. You're looks that is. It certainly wasn't your attitude. I mean, you're a bit of a bitch." Weiss squawked in indignation. How dare he?!

"You remind me of my Mom, not that she was a bitch just…forceful. I guess that's something I like about you. You were just above it all, you didn't care. You didn't let others bring you down. You have this aura around you. You're smart, and strong, and hardworking, and caring, and compassionate, and sweet, and….Weiss?" He paused to collect his thoughts.

"You'd make a great Mom." Weiss ground her palms into her eyes as she tried desperately not to break down. "I know you'll get practice, making sure those girls stay out of trouble. Or going into the fire to pull them out of it. I know you'll look after them, I hope you find a great guy. You're too amazing to spend your life alone."

"Shit!" The sound of slow, lumbering stomps came from the little device. "Calm down, calm down, calm down." There was movement, cloth rubbing against dirt and the sound of metal grinding against metal.

"Ren…" Jaune panted lightly. The boy merely nodded, his arm wrapped securely around Nora's waist as she openly cried onto his shoulder

"You were-Are. My best male friend. I've never had a brother, but if I did, I'd have wanted you to be him. I'm sorry I wasn't a better leader, and I'm sorry I'm leaving you like this. The girls are strong. But hey they're still girls, right? They'll need a strong man around to keep an eye on them." Ren shook his head at the teasing sexism. Whatever happened team RWBY and JNPR were tied together in fates. "And Ren? Make her some pancakes for me?"

As he paused Nora began to shake her head vigorously. "I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna hear. Don't leave us Jaune!"

"Nora." She froze when Jaune addressed her. "Ren's not bright. You have to tell him what you want, or else he'll never see it. I-I learnt that the hard way. So, let Ren make you pancakes. I want you to laugh. I want to hear you laughing from wherever I'm going next." Nora cried all the harder as Ren rocked her in his arms.

"Please…Jaune…" Pyrrah shook with her arms wrapped around her. She felt like a little girl lost and alone.

"Pyrrah. It's not your fault." Jaune's voice was quiet, but filled with conviction.

"It is!" She screamed at the Scroll, she tore out of her seat and banged her fist on the desk either side of the scroll. Glaring at it through tears, shouting at it as if he could hear her. The damaged screen showed nothing, but she swore she saw his easy going smile.

"It was, an honest mistake. It sucks, and yea-But that's not important. What is important is. I forgive you. I forgive you Pyrrah Nikos." What followed was the roar of a Beowolf, and a cry of pain from Jaune. Pyrrah fell to her knees sobbing openly. Ruby moved to comfort her, but was beat by another figure.

Nikolas placed a single hand on her shoulder. Pyrrah turned to see who touched her, and through bleary eyes there he was Jaune. With a cry of anguish, she latched onto Nicolas' waist and sobbed like a child.

"I killed him! Oh gods I killed him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nicolas took it in stride, his eyes watery, but refusing to shed a tear. He gently stroked the girl's hair as she radiated despair. Nikolas consoled the poor girl, seeing only himself, and the 'Ren' boy with dry eyes. It was, a little unnerving that someone so young could hide his emotions so well.

He carefully guided the child to his vacant chair, and peeled her away from him. Once he could look her straight in the eyes he spoke.

"Miss Nikos. I do not blame you for what happened to my son. And I will not allow you to take the blame for his own actions. As Jau-" He bit back a strangled choke. "As my Son said, it was an honest mistake."

"There is more to hear, my son was not so weak to fall to a single Beowolf. He is an Arc after all." Nikolas smiled reassuringly.

Pyrrah turned to Glynda only to see her tearfully nod. The Head Mistress, while not the staunches supporter or Jaune Arc, was human; and mourned the loss of a promising, if unorthodox student.

Glenda fiddled with the near destroyed scroll, and began playing a second message.

Jaune's uneven panting sounded throughout the room once again. They could hear the grimace in his breath.

"Cracked, great. This better be on. Glynda. There is a mass of grimm headed for a breach in the wall. Hundreds, maybe more…probably more. I'm going to plug that hole." There was a sound of metal straining then breaking open, the door of the locker being ripped off.

"Team JNPR Rule 3: Every locker will contain extra ammunition for the team at all times. Pyrrah, seemed to take this to heart. So I've got: some dust rounds for Milo, a couple bandoliers of grenades for Magnhild. Two-three-four, Four magazines for Stormflower." He shuffled around as he looked through the ammo cases. Various noises came from the scroll as he looked over the ammunition. Small grunts of force between labored breathing.

"Some high impact rounds for Crescent Rose, four-no five belts of shells for Ember Celica, Gambol Shroud's spare magazines…Blake was looking for those. Fraid you're not getting these back though." He laughed lightly as he unscrewed several containers.

"And five, count them Five dust canisters of Premium Schnee dust. Only the best. Contact Weiss Schnee for details on availability." He laughed again, this time a little louder. It didn't hide the emotion in his voice.

"It's amazing how quickly fear leaves when face with certain death and a goal." No one believed him. They could hear the canisters rattling in his hands. They could almost feel the grimm being drawn to him

"If I learned anything from my time at Beacon it was never to mix dust. Too volatile, too…explosive. Ain't that right Crater face?"

It was apparent what Jaune was doing. He was mixing all the dust from the unused ammunition to create a dust bomb. Weiss paled, the amount of dust combined would create an enormous explosion-

But it did, didn't it? She had seen it during the battle. As Ruby ran along her glyphs to reach Pyrrah she felt the shockwave from across the campus. The shockwave was followed by the most beautiful colors of dust blossoming into a cloud. That cloud had allowed her to notice Blake stumbling out of the cafeteria with badly injured Yang. Because she noticed Blake, they pulled Yang out together preventing the girl from leaving, and regrouping to aid in the School's defense. Many of the defenders of Beacon and of Vale reported seeing a bright explosion of dust at the edge of the city limits.

Her musing was cut off as Jaune trailed on. "The breach it only a hundred or so meters from here. I'm going to take this bomb, and shove it down the grimm's throats. Worse case scenario it kills a few grimm; best case scenario I somehow close the gap in the wall."

"Ya'know, in case you never see one. This thing here, this bomb. It's really pretty so many colours glowing together. Not a bad way to go…"

Jaune groaned as he sat up, hefting the dust bomb along. It couldn't have been too large, no more than the size of a breadbox. But as they learnt in class: Elemental Dust become all the more volatile when mixed with opposing elements. Just dropping the bomb would be all it took to wreck devastation. And it seemed to be Jaune's plan.

"Team JNPR. Is no more. I suggest team Reaping. Ya'know R-P-N? Reaping? So much cooler than Juniper." He paused, his voice breaking as he cried quietly. "I know why you felt like you had to go alone. But I won't be a liability again! I'll make this work!"

"Goodbye everyone, and Glynda? Thanks for everything." The sounds of the encroaching grimm were promptly silenced as the video ended.

Glynda gave them all a moment of silence for the passing of their friend and team mate before continuing.

"Mr Arc-Jaune planned to halt the flow of grimm into the city, and school grounds with his explosive device. His plan worked, though not exactly as intended. Many Huntsman and Huntresses reported seeing a bright explosion to the west of Beacon, the location coincides with Jaunes last stand." She stopped to take a breath suppressing a shudder and reminding herself that she was the Head Mistress and would need to be strong, when others could not.

"Jaune succeeded in getting to the designated breech and set off the explosion. We theorize the magnitude of the explosion vaporized many grimm in the immediate area, and badly wounded if not killed any in a several hundred mete radius. It also leveled many buildings, and part of the wall itself. While not closing the hole completely, the massive reduction of grimm forces and stemming of further grimm allowed the defenders to clear out Beacon, as well as the city of Vale." Glynda felt a bit of pride leak into her voice.

"Through Jaune's sacrifice we were able to recover from a hopeless situation. I don't care to think what would have happened had he not succeeded. We found his scroll earlier this morning, and thought it best for you all to come hear what he had to say to you." Glynda finished, allowing the others some time.

"When I was fighting Cinder…she beat me." Pyrrha's throat was hoarse, her eyes surely bloodshot. But his father needed to know. His son wasn't a failure. "I-I couldn't stand against her. I was on my knees, and Cinder was going to kill me. And I felt it, Jaune's-I felt his-I felt him. I saw the lights glow in the night. It was so bright, the whole tower shook and when Cinder fired at me, she missed. And then Ruby appeared out of nowhere and-and-. If it wasn't for Jaune I wouldn't be here."

"Weiss-cream said she saw it, she thought a dust store had gone up or something. It happened right after A-that asshole took my arm. I guess the shockwave made him panic and run off, next thing I know Weiss-cream and Kitty are pulling me out of the fight." Yang couldn't cry anymore, maybe later when the pain came back. Right now, she was proud of Vomit-Boy.

"We saw the explosion from the Evac point. Several Huntsmen moved to investigate. We found out later because they did, they were able to flank the grimm still in the City. Combining with the hold outs the were able to eradicate many grimm in less than an hour." Ren held onto Nora tightly, the girl still not out of tears.

Nikolas Arc stood, and approached the desk. With a fluid motion it picked up Crocea Mors and unsheathed it. The blade was once a dull steel grey, with a golden cross guard. Now it looked as if it had been dipped in starlight. No single part of the blade remained a single colour. It was like gazing into the night's sky and trying to pick out a single thing. It swirled, and flickered almost as if alive. Hundreds of colours more than anyone present could name danced over the blade to an endless ethereal ballad.

Shifting the blade into a ray of sunlight caused a prism effect, spreading dancing light across the room. As if reacting to the sun's energy the sword's glow seemed to warm all those in the room. Nodding firmly Nikolas sheathed the weapon. With a fluid motion he turned and offered it hilt first to Pyrrah.

"Miss Nikos. It would honor House Arc, if you were to accept this sword." His voice was steady, but his shone with restrained emotion.

Pyrrah shied away from the sword "I-I couldn't not after-"

"As my son said. It was, an honest mistake. Please, accept this sword and fight on his memory." Carefully, hesitantly she took the sword it was heavier than she remembered. Clutching it closely to her chest she nodded her acceptance.

"I must take my leave, my family….needs to be told." Without pause Nikolas Arc left the room.

Ruby would later swear on all the cookies in Vale, that she saw a tear roll down the grizzled man's face.

-0-0-0-

Months had passed since the Terrorist attack that had brought Vale and Beacon to the brink. Gynda Goodwitch had overseen the reconstruction of the school and hoped to have it done with only a single year out of commission. Luckily the school's coffee budget was enough to cover significant portions.

More help came in the form of Jacques Schnee, who donated substantial funds to see the project completed. The PR was amazing itself would repay much of the debt. By hiring many Faunus workers in the construction efforts, at a completive wage for Vale no less, the Schnee Dust Company was made a face against discrimination against Faunus. Whether or not he believed it or not was inconsequential.

Seeing Salem and her ilk as a far greater concern than what was previous thought, she barred Team RWBY and former Team JNPR from attending Beacon. Between herself, Qrow, and surprisingly Ironwood they trained the seven remaining members personally. The first Seven-man-Six Girl and One Man…Hunstman-Huntress and Huntsman team was formed.

The Team name was an interesting affair. Much to the dismay of Qrow Team RWBYRPN; or Team Ruby Reaping was cast out of the lineup. So was Team RNJR NWPB; or Team Ranger Nope. So to was Nora's choice TEAM BRAYNS RP; or Team Brains 'RIP'. The problem seemed to be trying to incorporate each person's name into a single colour name. The closest Ruby could manage was Team RNBW LYN-J/A; or Team Rainbow Line(J/A). She really wanted to fit Jaune's name in there, a reminder of what it means to be a Huntsman.

Yang had cleverly come up with the idea of using Jaune's nicknames for each of them. They canned that idea when one variation turned out as BIKNY.

When the time came for them to register their team name, nothing had been chosen. The seven felt like failures they had so many good choices that just didn't quiet fit. But nothing that showed the bond they had created together. They had wanted to turn in the registration form in with Headmistress Goodwitch before they shipped out to Menagerie to meet with Blake's parents. Throughout the debriefing their defeat was evident.

It was left to Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch who took the incomplete form from the students. "Very well students, that is all. Travel safe and look after each other. Team ARC, dismissed."

A round of smiles was met with a chorus of "Yes Mam!" as the seven left her office to embark on their next adventure.


End file.
